New school First love?
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: Arthur went back to England and left his mother and step father in England he went to a new school, new people,friends ,enemies and lover? Read more to find out about Arthur's life in his new school. Rated M for future lemons and for vulgarities. Sorry for bad english and stuff, second FrUk fanfic. (Re uploading from old account, Mizukiyoru Yuki)
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"  
align="CENTER"span style="text-decoration:  
underline;"strongFrancis's POV/strong/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed that in my previous chap I accidentally used france instead of about that!and some of my sentence did not make sense.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia !**

I woke up to find myself laying on the ground and my bed occupied by classmates. 'How did things ended up like this ?' I thought. I open the door and left the room not bothering to wake them up living room is a mess, it looked like a mini typhoon have came in and wreak the whole place up real good. "Time to get to work."I muttered to myself, I put on a apron and started to clean the whole place up.

I wipe my sweat off with my shirt, smiling to myself to see such a clean door bell suddenly ran. 'Hn? Who could it be?' I went to open the door, there stood my a guy carrying my dad. My dad seemed drunk, I invited the guy in. He placed my dad on the couch, "Do you want tea or something before leaving?" I ask him. He shook his head then left the house, I grab a bucket just in case my dad suddenly throw up and a cloth to clean up what the bucket couldn't stirred awake but was not sober yet, I kneel down beside him, "Dad do you feel ok ?" I asked concern though I knew what horrible and mentally and physically scaring things he can do when he is drunk. He did no respond, I got up and went to the kitchen for some medicine for the hangover and a glass of water. I walk back and sat down beside my dad, placed the glass in his hand and the pill in the other. "Dad eat this, you will feel better." Even though he was not sober he did what I told him to but he threw the glass onto the group and slap me hard on my left check. The impact made me sprawling onto the ground where the pieces of broken glass lay. Bits and pieces of the glass embed into my palm and some dug onto my knees. Swallowing the tears that are going to spill out , I calmly pick the glass out of me before heading to the kitchen to get a dustpan and broom to clean the mess up.

I kneel down beside my father and was about to help him to his room so he could rest. But he just punch me in my stomach, causing me to fall to the ground again. He cackled loudly before saying, "Stupid bitch son." He bend down and pick me up by my hair before throwing me hardly to a wall. As I hit the wall, my breathe was knock out of me, I saw blackness momentarily. I stood up and head to my Dad again. "Dad please return to your room, you need rest."

He sneered at me before spitting at my face. "Tch slut are you so interested to what I'm going to do to you in my room?" He grabbed my wrist and start pulling me towards his room. I froze as I remembered what happened in the past. Suddenly the grip on my wrist lossen, Francis was behind my Dad, his hand on his neck pressing on pressure point and knocking him out. Antonio was behind me pulling me away from my Dad, Gilbert though looking sleepy was also there to catch my dad. My dad slumped into his arms. " Where am I suppose to put him at?" I shakily pointed to his room. I was still more or less still standing frozen on the ground. Before I turn and hug Antonio, tears of stress and loneliness flow out from my eyes. Antonio was shocked but hugged back and patted my back comfortingly. Francis was in the kitchen finding the first aid kit which was on top of the fridge.

Antonio has managed to stop me from crying, now I sat on the couch, he sits on the left while Gilbert,asleep, sits on the right and Francis in front of me kneeling down and tending to my injuries. "Are you ok? Mon cher Arthur?" Francis asked. I nodded in answer, not really trusting my voice right now. Antonio smiled at me then look at the others, " Hey Francis lets make some extremely yummy breakfast for Arthur ok." Francis smiled in answer. Francis then kick Gilbert awake before leaving the living room with Antonio. Shocked from the kick, Gilbert fell onto the ground.

"Huh!?What?" mumbled sleepy Gilbert.I giggled slightly at this. He rubbed his eyes and then look at me, "Glad that your smiling again." He said before getting up and sitting beside me. "Are you feeling better from yesterday?" I nodded.

-30 minute later-

In the dining room table, dishes of food were placed on the table. " Sorry didn't know what you like to eat so Antonio cooked spanish dishes while I cooked french dishes." Francis said taking a seat. I quickly dive into eating the food, somehow I was feeling very hungry right now. The three also started eating.

After I ate finish, I stood up and collect the dishes but Francis stop me. "I shall do it , you wouldn't want to wet those bandages and you should rest too." I was about to throw a retort back but didn't. I look down on my bandage palms. Tears form again and they slid down my face. "! what's wrong!" Antonio came to me and hug me. I sob and said, "I'm sorry for troubling you guys like this...:I'm sorry for being so useless...and I'm sorry about what happened earlier.."

Antonio stroke my hair in a comforting way and we sat down on the couch. Francis had done the dishes with the help of Gilbert who reluctantly agreed to help. " Mi querido, do you mind sharing your troubles and past with me?" I hesitated for a while before nodding.

**Ok! Cliffhanger.I'm getting too sleepy to write its 2am now night to myself and readers that still is awake and morning to those who just woke you guys enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Flashback and talking same time-

"Daddy!daddy! When is mummy going to come back." I grab is pants and tug it. It has been a few weeks and my mom haven't come back. Few weeks ago day there was a lot of people in black who came here, but I have no idea what they were doing and since then mummy hasn't come back home. Right now his dad was drunk but he didn't know, he continued asking his dad about his mom till he couldn't take it and slap me hard on the face. The impact sent the young me flying and crashing onto a table. The table had hit my head hard, making me barely conscious, I saw a looming figure before me. "Hic..! I didn't raise you to be like this you little shit! Hic.." my dad slurred out and grab me by my collar.

He rip off my clothes from me, "Dad! What are you doing." I struggled against him and the pounding from the back of my head and the encroaching darkness. Before I blacked out, "Your mom is dead, now shut up and be a good boy, hic.." The abusing continued for several weeks then months before, Uncle Ivan from my mother side came and check on me. He was appalled at the state I was, of course he beat the crap out of my alcoholic like the beating woke him up a little , right after I have fully recover from the abuse, I was brought to Russia and was taken care by Uncle Ivan till the age of 12 and that was when I went to France for studies then return to England to live with my dad.

-End flashback-

I left out the details of the abuse as it really was too gory. Even though he was 7 that time he could still remember it like it was yesterday. It had left a huge impact on his childhood. ( Yay! Uncle Ivan XD can't think any other person other than Russia) By the time he finished talking everyone have all gathered around him. Francis who sat beside me had pulled me into a hug and hadn't utter a single word and his eyes seems wet and red. Antonio was making sniffling sounds ,his eyes red and puffy, a few tissue paper were found beside him. Gilbert was drinking a can of beer he found in the fridge and was also sniffling and tears are near his eyes. "Ahh..The beer tasted so good that it brought tears to my , this is good ! It's a little too salty." He said trying to sound manly. I chuckled, followed by the 3 of them laughing after me.

-Later that evening-

"Mon cher, you know we can stay over right? Son demain dimanche." Francis tried to reason with me as I push the trio towards the door. "Sí sí!, we should stay over! In case your papá acts up again..." Antonio trailed off. Pausing for a moment I thought, 'Maybe..they could..stay over..No! idiot Arthur you can't let them stay over idiot ! Your causing a lot of trouble.' shaking my heads to clear that thought, I resumed pushing them out. "At least let us cook dinner for you first!" Francis tried again. My stomach growled and I sighed in defeat before grumbling a fine. I let them in again, the trio grin and went back in. Antonio and Francis headed for the kitchen immediately. Gilbert went to where he was seating previously and continued watching tv.

I turned and toss in the bed unable to sleep, trying not to jostled too much and wake the guy sleeping beside him. In the end, the trio convinced and beg for Francis case to let them stay. The four of them are sleeping on the king size bed, I own. Gilbert roll and smack Antonio's face, he groaned in pain and tried to get the hand away. I suppress a giggle, I got off the bed and to the balcony that is connected to my room. I stood down and enjoyed the fresh air blowing against my face, placing my hands at the handrail I peer down to the bustling city. Shivering slightly, I turn my head and look back at the trio sleeping. They staying here makes things more lively...not like the usual cold, lonely that I usually spent. When they leave tomorrow everything will be the same again, those nights where I cry myself to sleep, yearning for another warmth and touch.

Ugh I give up writing in first person p.o.v i'm going to thrid person p.o.v

Without realising, tears was streaming down his face again. The thoughts of being alone, even if its a day or two that they are staying here makes this household alive. He was suddenly hugged from behind, he stiffen at the sudden contact but relax into the warmth. Savouring another person's warmth, a hand came up and catch a tear. "Mon petit lapin,pourquoi pleures-tu." Francis whispered. Arthur turn around and lean against Francis chest, not answering Francis question. Francis tilt Arthur's head up, he look in the depth of that green, it was filled with loneliness and sadness. He hug him closer, ' He really is like a rabbit...they die from loneliness...' Francis thought. They stood there hugging each other, soon Arthur seem to have fallen asleep while standing. As careful as possible, Francis carried Arthur and place him back on the bed then he crawls under the cover beside Arthur, hugging him from behind.

It was a long time since Arthur had a good night sleep, he dreamed about happy things. But what made him curious was why had he dreamed about Francis?

-Dream-

He was chasing after a flying mint bunny through a forest of pink cotton candy, (Don't look at me like that ! Flying Mint Bunny is awesome and real!) while running he didn't notice someone in front of him and ran into him and fell onto the ground. "Ow! Bloody! Why are you standing here." Arthur yowled in pain from the ground. He then look up to see Francis smiling at him and have offered a hand to help him up. Without hesitating he took the hand that was offered to him, he was pulled up into the arms of Francis. Flying Mint Bunny was perched on his shoulder, Arthur patted the little odd creature. Before he was being pulled by Francis, they were now running through the clouds. They bounce off one cloud to the next, then they came to a stop when the sun seem to start setting. Given no warning, Francis pull Arthur into a hug and kiss him deeply. Too shocked to push him away, Arthur stood there as Francis kiss him, he blushed head to toe. Francis chuckled and kiss his cheek, before the dream faded away.

-End Drean-

-Kick-...-thud- "Bloody wanker!" Shouted Arthur who was now on the floor again. He rub his eyes sleepily. Francis wasn't in the room, Antonio and Gilbert are still sleeping and poor Antonio too was on the ground,Gilbert occupied the whole of the bed. His hurt kinda hurt when he notice Francis wasn't in the room...he thought back about the dream and blush. At the same time the door open, Francis walked in,wearing an apron,smiling. "Morning, mon petit lapin."

"Morning" Arthur answered while yawning. "Breakfast is ready...and your dad have left for work and the post just came." Francis said as he walk over and place a middle size box beside me. "Hnn?" Arthur look at it curiously before walking out of the room to freshen up.

-Few hours later-

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow in school." Arthur said to them as they walk out of the door. "Adieu,mon petit lapin." Francis said giving me a hug. "Kesesese Bye! See ya tomrrow." Gilbert cackled.

"Bye!" Antonio said with a heart warming smile. As soon as they left Arthur sprinted into his room open the box. He open it and pour everything before he opened it , he knew what was inside already.

At France before he left for England he phoned Uncle Ivan and asked him to send some stuff over from Russia and France to here. He took out a Matryoshka and placed it at the side table, this brought back many memories, he was give this on his 8th birthday by his Uncle. He then took a jewellery box out, opening that small box, a little silver rabbit pendant that was owned by his mother. Admiring the pendant and holding it carefully, he was afraid it will crumble or break if he holds it too hard. This was the only thing he had from his mother. He still remembered that time when he was playing with his mom, that pendant shone brightly under the sun. Biting his tongue he tried to hold back those tears that now threaten to fall. Digging through the box again, he found his old stuffed bear, his mother had made this for him when he was 4 and that was also around when she started getting sick.

He went through all the stuff in the box,not knowing hours have past. He heard a knock, he glance up and his face brightened as he saw his favourite uncle standing there. Abandoning what he was holding he went to greet his uncle, pulling him into an awkward hug since the great difference in height ,size and from some of his back injuries. (Not implying that Russia is fat or anything, he is fluffy very fluffy :3 ) "Uncle why are you here?" Arthur asked. "Can't I visit my cute nephew ?" Ivan answered. They both laughed, "Lets go out for dinner da?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, hold on a second I will go change." Arthur said while pushing his uncle out of the room. Arthur picked out a plain black shirt and a pair of faded black skinny jeans.

-Outside-

Someone had just in time came home, Ivan already knew who it was. He went and grab my dad by the collar of his shirt. "Kolkolkolkol...why did you hurt him again...you shit..I let him back here cause he wanted to patch things up with you and you do this to him! kolkolkolkol do you have a death wish? Kol?" Ivan said a dark aura surrounding him. Just as Arthur came out of the room, he drop his sister's husband down and patted his head. Arthur paused when he saw his dad, "Er..dad i'm going out with uncle Ivan for dinner, do you want to join?"he asked his dad,smiling as if nothing had happened. His dad look at his son with guilt, Ivan shot him a deadly glare. "Sure..." His dad muttered out reluctantly. His dad went to took a quick shower and soon they are on their way to a nice russian restaurant.

"Hmm...its been a long time since I last ate russian food." Arthur commented,trying not to drool as he flip through the menu. He turned and said to the waiter, "Mushrooms a la Champagne and yablochnaya voditsa."

"Beef stoganoff and vodaka" Ivan said happily, my dad have ordered Chebureki and plain water. Soon over food were served to us, Ivan offered to pay for the food. When we returned home, uncle Ivan told us that he would be staying here for a while before heading back to Russia.

Yawning, Arthur sat up on the couch, he and Ivan are in the living room watching some movie. He glance at the clock, it was going to be 11pm soon he should head to sleep, there is school tomorrow. " Spokoynoy nochi uncle." Arthur murmured sleepy and walk into his room. He laid in the cold bed, suddenly remembering the dream about Francis he blushed. Snuggling into the covers he tried to sleep,he indeed miss Francis..or to be exact another humans warmth. Even though Francis acts a little weird at times, deep down he knew Francis is a nice person. With those thought, he fell asleep, he couldn't wait to see Francis tomorrow in school.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A short chapter, sorry for the lack of updates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**_

He tossed and turn in bed as the memories of the past relieve itself as a nightmare. Jolting awake on the sweat drenched sheets, he squint his eyes to see the blurry red light emitting from the desk clock. It was only 5am he had at least one and a half hour more before he should wake and prepare for school. He don't think he could continue sleeping, non of the maids that only come on the weekdays are here that early. In the end he slid out of the covers and off the bed, there really was nothing he really could do at such ungodly hour. Putting on a robe, Arthur step onto the balcony, he looks up into the sky, dark clouds were rolling in, it was going to rain soon or maybe even snow since these few days the temperature are crazy low.

He hated the rain, the rain also reminded him of the days he suffered under his dad's drunken wrath. Arthur couldn't help his thoughts floating to think of a certain blond that came to his rescue several times. Maybe he could sneak out of his house to find Francis, he did gave his number to me secretly before he left right? He turned and return to the room. Opening the side drawer he took out the neatly folded piece of paper, unfolding it, there written elegantly was his phone number. He could call now but he doubt that Francis would be awake and would bother to wake up to pick up the call. 'But it never did hurt to give it a try right?' he thought while picking up his phone and dial his number. ( Ok once again non of my sentence make pretty much sense but oh well I suppose try to understand XD) While the phone was ringing he started to feel stupid to call at such time, just as he was about to end the call, "Kesesese! Francis your phone ,YES! beat you noob!." He could here Gilbert said into the phone and shouting to Francis and doing something else at the same time.

"Bonjour, this is Francis Bonnefoy speaking." Arthur grip the phone tightly, once he heard his voice he seem to have lost his voice. "Hello..?" Arthur muttered out.

On the other end of the phone, Francis was surprised to get a call at such hour and was even more surprised when he recognise the voice, it was Arthur. "Oh Arthur? Is something wrong?" he asked concern lacing his voice. Arthur remained silent, only answering after a while, " Nothing...I couldn't sleep and...i called you..are you busy!..i'm sorry to disturb you...I'm alone...bye..see you later.." Arthur rambled out was about to hang up. "Wait!" Francis kinda shouted into the phone, "Mon cher, slow down and I'm not busy, do you want me come over?"

"Eh..?"Suddenly Arthur reread the sentence in his mind and he noticed he added I'm alone into it. Blushing a little, "Umm...but..ok..." He answered a little hesitant. "Bye, I will see you in a few minutes." Francis said and hung up the phone before Arthur could change his mind. " Eh?...few minutes."

Francis changed into his uniform, grabbed his coat. "Guys I'm heading to Arthur's house now bye." he shouted while putting on shoes. "Kesese Freilos, lover boy go find your lover." Gilbert cackled, his eyes never leaving the screen of the game he was playing. Francis had his driver drove him to Arthur's house, he didn't really knew that the mansion he lives in was a few blocks away even though it was surrounded by the forest. The car turned the next corner to the bustling streets and soon reaching the tall building. Francis got out of the car and walk into the building, getting into the elevator , he reach the highest level and got out. Fishing his hand phone out of his pocket, he texted Arthur to tell him that he was outside his house. After a while, a messy haired Arthur poke his head out from the side of the slightly open door, he opened wider and invited Francis in but not before shushing at him.

They creped to Arthur's room, Arthur sat down on his bed playing with his fingers. Francis was looking at the few addition things in the room. A matryoshka was on the side table, he finger it slightly before he got distracted by a old and tattered stuff bear laying down on the bed. He was about to pick it up but before he could Arthur swipe it away from the bed and hid it behind him. He was blushing a deep red. Francis could see it clearly even though only the side table lamp is the only light source in the room. Arthur look away from Francis's piercing gaze, suddenly he felt the bed dip a little behind him. He turned his head, at the same time Francis grab hold of the smaller boy's chin and look into his eyes. Arthur blushed at the fact they are so close, he could feel Francis's hot breath on his face. They both look into each other eyes, Francis eyes shows compassion, love and slight lust while Arthur's eyes shows affection towards the other and slight irritation.

The silence in the room seems to grow as each second pass, they remained in the same position. Until they heard someone clearing their throat, both of them whip their head towards the person who interrupted their "Staring time" "Sorry to interrupt but young man please take a step back from my nephew if you wish that your nether regions remain intact." Ivan said with a menacing aura and growl. Francis scrambled away from Arthur but stayed close him in case this man was any danger. "Oh morning uncle Ivan." Arthur said scowling, the blush on his face was faint but it still brought a smirk to Francis mouth. "Morning Arthur, may I know why you are in here with that guy kinda on top of you and being so close?"

"Err...he is Francis Bonnefoy my classmate, he umm...came to take something he forgot to take when he left earlier." Arthur mumbled out, how else could he explain why Francis is here. Francis look at Arthur questioningly before playing along. "Hnn.." With that explanation, Ivan walked out of the room, both the teens breathe a sigh in relieve before they broke up into fits of laughter.

Arthur rolled on the bed clutching his stomach, "You should look at your face when my uncle said he would castrate you." " Shut up! your red like a strawberry just now weren't you." Francis retorted, still laughing uncontrollably. After they both calmed down from laughing, Arthur went to prepare for school, Francis was unwilling to go out to the living room, he claimed that Arthur's terrifying uncle is there. Arthur turn the knob of the shower and let the hot water rain down on him, his muscle relaxing from the warmth, unknotting the tense muscle that he didn't even know he had. Out of habit, Arthur usually has the room or house to himself, so he didn't bother to lock the bathroom door. Francis couldn't help but want to look at the cute lithe body of Arthur again. He push the door open a little, surprised that it wasn't lock, 'was this an invitation?' he thought. He took a step in, there was a slight mist in there, he quickly strip off his clothes, he still haven't shower and a shower with his mon cher seems too nice to decline. He slip behind Arthur, who was too relaxed and sleepy to notice someone else in the bathroom.

_**To be continued~**_

_**Ok I wrote this around midnight, school has started so that means lesser time for me to write. There may or may not be a lemon next chapter, i've been working on my other fanfics though not really done so please bear with the lack of updates. I will try to update and write when I have to time. But for now enjoy this chapter and review please!**_


End file.
